


Ashaya K'wuh Kevet-Dutar

by meowmeowsamurai



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambassador James T. Kirk, First Contact, M/M, Politics, Pre-Reform Vulcan, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24742960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowmeowsamurai/pseuds/meowmeowsamurai
Summary: The Federation is convinced they need to recruit the Vulcans as their allies and Jim Kirk is the ambassador for the job. But on Vulcan, things aren't as straightforward as Jim would have hoped. With tensions rising between the clans, and a political rebellion with suspicious origins in the making, Jim and Spock have their hands full.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 10
Kudos: 122
Collections: T’hy’la Bang 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the crappy summary.  
> I wrote this for T'hy'la Bang 2020! This is my first big bang and I'm very excited to share this work with y'all!  
> My awesome artist is abidenziart. Please give the art for this fic some much deserved love.  
> You can find it [here](https://abidenizart.tumblr.com/post/621044106325540864/my-contribution-to-the-thyla-bang-2020-this-is-my)  
> I would also like to give a huge thank you to my beta, [delgaserasca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/delgaserasca/pseuds/delgaserasca)

__

_Chirr-up!_ Jim looks down at his PADD to see the notification flashing across the screen. “Ambassador James T. Kirk, you are requested for a meeting with Admirals Pike and Nogura at 0900.” He checks the time. 0630. Jim goes about his morning ablutions without urgency. He has two and a half hours before he needs to be there anyway.

When Jim makes his way into the living room of the apartment that he shares with his best friend, Bones, he’s still dressed casually in a pair of comfortable, gray joggers. Bones isn’t anywhere to be seen, so Jim assumes he’s still asleep.

The replicator works quickly when Jim fires it up, dispensing a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast with a cup filled with hot, black coffee.

Jim scrolls through his messages and the recent news on his PADD while he eats to prepare for the day. A Starfleet vessel made first contact with a planet in the 40 Eridani star system called Vulcan. Scotty has sent him an invitation to go drinking this evening. Uhura just returned from a mission and is looking for a new assignment. Jim bookmarks the news article about Vulcan, accepts Scotty’s invitation, and lets him know Bones will be attending too, assuring Uhura that he’ll let her know if he hears of something interesting.

After breakfast, Jim goes about getting ready. He showers, shaves, and cleans his teeth. The time reads 0800 by the time he’s getting dressed. He pulls on tight, black boxer briefs, socks, a freshly starched pair of uniform pants, and his shimmering-green dress uniform shirt.

After getting dressed, Jim looks around. His space is well lived in, comfortable. He’s surrounded himself with souvenirs from his travels during his time as an ambassador, photos of his family and friends, models and schematics of Federation starships, and antique items that have caught his attention.

On the opposite end of the apartment is another bedroom where Bones lives. Bones has been Jim’s best friend since the start of his career as an ambassador. Bones works as a medical officer in Starfleet. He always claims to hate it, but Jim knows he loves his job. When he has two feet on solid ground, that is.

On Jim’s dresser sits an antique book. It’s old and worn, but clearly well-loved. Items like this aren’t very common nowadays. They’re not modern enough. Why clutter your space with hardcopies of books when you can access whatever book you want from your PADD? Jim adores antique books. Likes feeling them in his hands.  
When Jim makes his way into the room, the two men are seated at a table, on the same side and facing Jim. Both men stand as he approaches to shake hands. Admiral Pike gestures for Jim to take a seat.

“Jim,” Admiral Pike says, “do you have any idea why we called you here today?”

“No, sir.”

“Surely you’ve heard of the planet Vulcan?” Nogura questions.

Jim nods. “Of course. It’s the Federation’s newest target for recruitment, isn’t it?”

The two men sitting across the table share a look. “Jim, we want you to act as ambassador on this mission. You’ll be able to select your crew and we can procure a list of recommendations for the positions if you need them.”

Jim sighs. “When will I be leaving?”

“In two weeks,” Nogura says. “You’ll have that span of time to prepare for the mission. A document has been sent to your PADD with all the information we have on Vulcan and its people. We do not understand much about the language yet, but luckily they speak Standard.”

“Jim,” Pike says, “do not underestimate them. On first appearance, the planet will appear primitive. Underdeveloped. However, we know that the Vulcans possess some advanced technology. That’s how they were able to learn our language without ever having come into contact with us. They know all about the Federation and Starfleet, but we hardly know anything about them. While you’re there, take note of everything you learn about them. It could prove useful in the case that they choose to make enemies of the Federation.”

“We’re hoping to gain access to some of their military technology,” Nogura adds. “Such advancements could prove to be useful against the Klingons and the Romulans.”

Jim scratches his head. “What kind of advancements, Admiral?”

Nogura leans forward, making eye contact with Jim. “They have incredibly strong shields protecting their cities, spacecraft capable of remaining undetected on scanners, and psionic weapons that are capable of attacking enemies’ mental capacities, which would come in handy when handling Romulans.”

Jim swallows. This mission will likely be more difficult than anything else he has handled before. It’s still relatively early on in Jim’s career as an ambassador. Thus far he has only been on missions to planets that have been in contact with the Federation for years. There have never been quite so many unknowns for him to face. But Jim Kirk has never backed down from a challenge before and he’s not about to start.

“Jim,” Pike says, “are you willing to do this?”

Jim hardens his face. “Yes, of course, Admiral.”

“Good man,” Pike responds. “Let us know when you decide on your crew for this mission. We know you’ll do well, Jim.”

“Good luck,” Admiral Nogura adds.

Jim stands as the other two men do and reaches to shake both of their hands before turning and walking out of the room. From the briefing room, Jim heads straight to his office to get to work. He’ll need to know everything he possibly can about the Vulcans before he leaves on this mission.

A week later, Jim is a week closer to departing for Vulcan. He’s selected his crew for the mission, and they are meeting up tonight at a local bar and grill to discuss the plan. Jim has experience working with all the people he’s chosen, and he is confident that they will be a cohesive crew.

Jim and Bones arrive together and find that Scotty and Sulu are already occupying a large booth in the back of the room. Scotty is, most likely, already three drinks deep from the looks of it, and Jim makes a mental note to order them some food so that he’ll be sober enough to talk shop when everyone else arrives. When Jim and Bones slide into the booth after greeting the two members of their party that are currently present, a pretty Andorian waitress wanders over to take the newcomers’ orders.

Jim, being Jim, turns on the charm when he turns to the waitress and orders. He orders drinks and food for the whole table, enough to satisfy the rest of the party when they arrive. Soon enough, the booth is full of familiar faces: Scotty, Sulu, Chekov, Uhura, Chapel, Jim, and Bones.

Now that everyone is present, drinks have been passed out, and food distributed, Jim sees fit to begin discussing the reason for their meeting: the mission to Vulcan.

“I sent you all a dossier with the details of the mission I have selected you for. Exactly one week from now, we will be embarking on an ambassadorial mission to the planet Vulcan,” Jim begins. “Our objective is to record as much information we can about the planet, its technology, and its people, and to engage in talks discussing the induction of Vulcan into the Federation. Our relationship with this planet is still new and tentative. You will each have your own role to play.” Jim pauses to allow his crew members time to digest and respond.

Uhura speaks first. “What do we know about the language of these people? Do our dossiers describe our roles?”

“We still know very little about Vulcan as a whole, much less their language. I included the basics of what we know in your dossier, but fortunately for us, these people speak Standard,” Jim responds. “Your dossiers are tailored to each of you and describe your roles, but I thought we could discuss each of your roles tonight so that everyone present is at least somewhat familiar with the roles of the others. Go ahead and pull out your PADDs to review the information.”

Everyone is silent for a few minutes as they do as Jim suggests. Once everyone is done reading, Jim begins describing each role.

“Uhura, you will be acting as our chief communications officer. You will handle all communications on the ship and you will act as a linguist once we’re on planet. Learn as much of the language as you can while we’re there. Make notes of any grammatical patterns you notice. Feel free to take notes about dialects as well. Bones and Nurse Chapel, you will be on planet with us, monitoring the health of everyone involved in the mission objective. The air on Vulcan is thinner than it is on Earth. It is safe for human inhabitance, but your role will be very important during our first few weeks on-planet as our bodies adjust. Vulcan is a desert planet. It’s very dry and we’ll need to make sure that everyone is properly hydrated.”

For the sake of professionalism, Jim continues to go over everyone’s roles and give them time to answer questions. He takes the time to make sure that his crew fully understands what they are each meant to do and what they are attempting to accomplish on behalf of the Federation. Most of the knowledge collecting is the responsibility of Jim’s crew. The political stuff is left up to him. Honestly, Jim believes that recording information about a society would be much simpler, and much less stressful, than attempting to recruit them into the Federation.

After everything that is necessary has been taken care of, the group takes some time to relax, joke around, and drink with their friends. Jim and Bones end up stumbling home rather late and with plenty of alcohol in their systems. That’s nothing new for them though.

The rest of Jim’s week flies by while he finishes his preparations for the mission. Like the week before, he spends long hours cooped up in his office studying everything he can get his hands on regarding Vulcan. He’s written and rewritten notes about societal norms and cultural taboos that the crew that made first contact had made note of.

Earth and Vulcan have been engaged in infrequent contact in the months since first contact was made. A wealth of information about the society was collected by the crew that made contact and further correspondence since then has only served to solidify Federation understanding of the Vulcan language and the culture. Very little “new” information has been acquired. There is still so much to learn. The task of gathering everything else about the planet falls on his shoulders, in addition to convincing them to join the Federation. If Jim can’t accomplish the latter, he can kiss his career goodbye.

This is the highest-profile mission Jim has ever been given. Up until this point, he’s only had to deal with planets that were already members of the Federation. If Jim can accomplish this, it will open a lot of doors for him. He may even be able to snag a permanent role as the ambassador to Vulcan. Jim’s beginning to feel the pressure of this mission. His entire career may very well hinge upon this. He could gain or lose everything. James T. Kirk has never let pressure stop him before, though, and he won’t let that stop him now.

The night before departure, Jim lies awake. This will be his last night in San Francisco until his return. The next time he lies in his bed, Jim will either have accomplished the biggest feat of his career thus far, or he will have failed and trashed his career along with the mission.

Jim turns his head to gaze out the window beside his bed. Beyond the San Francisco skyline lies a sky full of stars. Somewhere in that darkness, speckled with stars, is Jim’s destination: Vulcan. Tomorrow, he and his crew will head off into that, and hopefully they will return with their task accomplished.

💫💫💫

“Are the Terrans a threat?” T’Pring wonders aloud.

Spock, Stonn, and T’Pring are gathered in the living quarters of Spock’s family home. The three congregate here at least once a week to discuss important political matters and to spend time amongst old friends.

This room is one of the most comfortable rooms in the house, apart from the bedrooms. Warm, flickering light fills the space from the sconces on the walls. Comfortable, embroidered cushions cover the floor. Littered about the room are various instruments. Against the far wall is a bookcase full of works by Spock’s favorite authors. The majority of these works are epics, as is Spock’s preference. Next to the bookcase is a chest containing dull sparring weapons. In the center of the room sits a low table, around which the three friends are currently gathered. Stonn is lounging lazily on a group of pillows with T’Pring tucked up against his chest. The remnants of their casual dinner lie discarded on the table.

Spock has perhaps not always seen eye-to-eye with his two friends, but they grew up together and there is no one Spock trusts more. The three of them serve as the delegates from Shikahr, the capital city of Vulcan. They have spent their whole lives preparing for the roles that they now fill and they are comfortable with their jobs. Being able to trust and depend on his colleagues makes Spock’s job easier. There is always at least one topic on which the Vulcan delegates cannot agree upon at the yearly summit. Other clans will spend days at the summit arguing on how to vote, but once the three delegates from Shikahr have decided upon their vote, they remain steadfast, even if they disagree.

In recent months, the issue of the Terrans has been raised frequently and, each time it is brought up, Spock will undoubtedly get a headache. Never before in the history of Vulcan has an issue like this been posed. The Vulcan plan of action will be on this year’s summit agenda. Of that, Spock has no doubt. The summit is not for another three months, but Spock, T’Pring, and Stonn will need to have planned their vote by the time it comes around.

They’ve debated this topic for months and have yet to come to a decision, however. This is a delicate situation, and the one thing they can all agree on is that they don’t have nearly enough information yet.

“I believe they are harmless,” Spock responds, thoughtfully.

Stonn makes a guttural sound in the back of his throat, and rolls his eyes.

T’Pring looks up at him. “What do you think, Stonn?”

“How can we say they are harmless when we know next to nothing of them? They claim to be purveyors of peace and providers of humanitarian aid, and yet they arrived here with weapons clipped to their belts,” Stonn argues.

“Would you arrive on a strange new planet of which you had no prior knowledge without a weapon on you?” Spock asks.

“Of course not, but that is our way. My point is that we do not know whether they meant to have protection for themselves in case they needed it or whether they are a violent people hiding behind a mask of pacifism. Perhaps that is their method for conquering. They trick other species into believing they are only coming to help and then they may take advantage of the compliance they are then met with.”

“I think we need to establish a more solid line of communication with them,” T’Pring says. “Perhaps if we could come to understand them more, we would have enough information to aid us in our decision. I do not think we should cast any vote while we are uninformed.”

“Yes, T’Pring, I think you are correct,” Spock agrees.

Stonn scoffs. “You are both so soft.”

This line of debate continues for a while until they get bored. T’Pring picks up a lute and begins to play. The music continues for some time, but is put to a stop when a servant enters with an urgent message for Spock. The Federation is requesting permission to send a delegation to Vulcan for talks. Perhaps this is the communication the delegates will need to help them make their decision.  
Spock requests that the servant send an urgent message to each of the other clans on Vulcan regarding the Federation’s request. That night, plans are made, and a response is sent to the Federation.

A Federation ambassador will be sent to Shikahr to hold talks with all the delegates of Vulcan in the following month.


	2. Chapter 2

After several days of travel, the USS Enterprise finally enters orbit around Vulcan. The Federation wanted to send their flagship in the hopes that the impressive display of engineering would help convince the Vulcans that they would be useful allies. Jim was more than happy to take such a beautiful ship to Vulcan, and Scotty was like a kid in a candy shop down in engineering. 

Uhura requests permission for the away party, Jim’s integral crew, to beam down. When permission is granted, everyone gathers in the transporter room. The plan is for everyone to beam down together. Their belongings and equipment will be beamed down separately so that the servants on Vulcan can collect it and move it to their rooms. 

When Jim’s feet solidify on Vulcan soil for the first time, he is met with the sight of red everywhere he looks. Red soil, red rocks, red mountains in the distance. Even the buildings of the city are red. The sky above him is a clear, bright blue though. The air is dry and thin. Jim can feel the moisture beginning to seep out of his mouth, lips, and sinuses.

In front of the Enterprise crew stands a group of three Vulcans. They are tall, and clearly all solid muscle. On the right stands a woman, slightly shorter than her two male companions. She has long, straight black hair that is intricately braided so that it is out of her face and sits over her shoulder. She wears minimal clothing, which seems logical in this stifling dry heat, but Jim knows that it is also for ease of movement in combat. Her clothing appears thin and flowing. The cloth skirt she wears is in a dark gray and she wears a deep purple top that reveals her torso and collarbones. Her skin is heavily inked in long, flowing lines of text that cover her arms, legs, torso, and neck. There is even another line of text over her right eye. She is adorned in gold jewelry: bangles on her wrists, a cord about her neck, dangling earrings, a piercing in her left nostril, and a long, dangling piercing in her belly button. She has sturdy leather sandals on her feet.

On the left is the bulkier of the two men. His facial expression is serious, almost angry, where his two companions carry more open, if not as expressive, features. His long hair is kept in a single, simple braid. Like the woman, his body is covered in long lines of thick black text. He has on a simple leather wrap about his waist, leaving his upper body and most of his thick legs exposed. Unlike the woman, he has on fewer adornments. The only jewelry he wears is a gold necklace with a strange symbol hanging on a chain. He has an odd-looking weapon strapped to his back.

The man in the center is clearly the one in charge here. He is also, in Jim’s opinion, the most attractive out of the three. He’s not as bulky as the man standing at his side, but he has a lean elegance to him that lets Jim know that he is the more admirable fighter. There is a single line of Vulcan text running up each of his legs. There is more text that curls around his arms from his shoulders down to his wrists. His torso is covered in several lines of text that run from his collar bones down to his hips. His hair has a single braid in it running from the center of his forehead down his back, with the rest of it hanging free about his shoulders. Unlike his companions, this man has several gold beads adorning his hair. He has a black wrap hanging on his hips with gold embroidery about its hem. He is wearing a short-sleeved black robe decorated with embroidery matching that on his wrap. There are gold bangles on his wrists, a long gold necklace hanging on his neck, and several gold piercings in his nose, ears, and eyebrows. 

After everyone finishes materializing, the Vulcans step forward. 

“Welcome to Vulcan, Ambassador Kirk,” says the man in the middle in greeting. “I am Spock. This is T’Pring and Stonn. We are the Vulcan delegates that represent the clan in Shikahr.” 

Jim hadn’t expected the man’s voice to be as deep as it is. It settles something deep inside Jim in a way he can’t explain. He makes a mental note that he needs to have this man on his side, not just because he’s attractive but because he seems to be the most influential of the three. If Jim can persuade Spock, perhaps Spock will be able to win over Stonn and T’Pring. 

Jim and his crew follow the Vulcans as they lead them inside Delegate Spock’s family home. It’s a large, sprawling building on the outskirts of Shikahr. The inside of the building is much cooler than Jim had expected it to be considering the heat of the desert surrounding it. 

The whole place is decorated in the traditional Vulcan way that Jim has come to expect after all the research he has done. There are intricate tapestries hanging on the walls, and pottery sets on hall tables lining the hallways. 

The group is led into a large dining room with high ceilings and tall windows overlooking a vast desert surrounded by towering, red mountains. The majority of the room is occupied by a long, wooden table meant to seat at least twenty people. Laid out on the table are plates full of strange looking foods. There are fruits and vegetables, and a platter full of mollusks. At each place setting is a bowl of a strange purple broth. All of the plates and bowls are earthenware. 

Once everyone is sitting, Jim finds himself seated next to Spock. His two Vulcan companions are sitting in the midst of Jim's crew. 

As dinner progresses, Jim discovers that while the food is not what he is used to he actually enjoys the alien flavors. The fruits tend to be sour, and everything is coated in a spicy seasoning that makes Jim’s tongue tingle. The tea that was served along with the meal is bland, but Jim appreciates the way that it soothes the burn of the food. 

Once it appears that everyone is done eating, Spock signals for attendants to come and clear the table, and bring out large pottery jars of what ends up being a Vulcan brandy. 

“We should discuss the itinerary for tomorrow,” Spock says, addressing the room. “The other clans’ delegates will be arriving tomorrow afternoon for the talks that you are here to conduct. As is protocol when the delegation comes together, we will be hosting a feast here that will begin when the delegates begin to arrive and will end tomorrow morning. Consider it an opportunity to familiarize yourselves with the delegates that will be most sympathetic to you, and the ones who are not as accepting of your proposition. Talks will commence the next day. I suggest that you all sleep in tomorrow, and be sure to check in with your doctor. Our planet is not kind to your more delicate bodies.”

“I thought it was customary for guests to prepare breakfast for their hosts,” Jim said.

“This is true,” T’Pring says, “However, you are not Vulcans, and we do not expect you to adhere to all of our customs so long as you do nothing to offend us.”

It is the first time Jim has heard her speak since they arrived, but her voice is strong and firm. She commands the room with her voice. T’Pring is very clearly a solid politician. 

She is also, evidently, an accomplished musician. After everyone turns to enjoying their after-dinner refreshments and chatting amongst themselves, she sweeps out of the room in a flurry of long, dark hair and clanging gold bangles. When she returns, T’Pring is carrying with her a strange stringed instrument. She returns to her place near the center of the table and begins to play. She keys her dynamics down so that the others can still hear well enough to talk to one another. 

T’Pring is enchanting to watch in her performance. Her fingers glide elegantly across the strings and she bends her head close to the instrument, as if it is an old friend whispering a secret into her ear. 

Her eyes are closed and the flickering fire light bathes her in an ethereal glow. 

“T’Pring is very talented,” Spock comments, angling his body slightly towards Jim.

“Yes, she is. She must have been playing for a long time.”

“Stonn, T’Pring, and I all took lessons together while we were growing up. We occasionally play together, but T’Pring took to it more than either Stonn or I did,” Spock responds, not taking his eyes off   
T’Pring. “Stonn and I found that we enjoyed combat more so than the arts - though T’Pring is more than capable of handling both of us in that arena as well.”

“The three of you are very close then?”

“Yes,” a wistful expression takes over Spock’s face. “The three of us are constant companions. We each have separate homes, but it seems that T’Pring and Stonn sleep here more often than they do in their own homes. They even have rooms reserved for them here, filled with clothes and belongings for them.”

“It must be nice to have such a close relationship with your friends and colleagues,” Jim comments.

“Yes, it is.”

A peace settles over Jim and Spock then, and Jim returns the majority of his focus to T’Pring’s performance. However, he can’t ignore the presence of the man next to him. Jim hopes that he can convince Spock of the importance of a Vulcan alliance with the Federation in the coming days. He has a feeling that Spock is the one he needs to have on his side. 

Slowly, one by one, people begin filtering out to head to bed. T’Pring is one of the last to go, Stonn having left several minutes earlier. She runs her fingers across the back of Spock’s hand as she passes him, and he turns his gaze to her to acknowledge the gesture. From Jim’s research on Vulcan culture, he recognizes the gesture for what it is: a kiss shared between friends. Based on what Spock had explained about their relationship earlier, Jim is not surprised. On Vulcan, skin-to-skin touches are reserved for family members, bondmates, and close friends. From what Jim has read, Vulcans are very loose with their affections towards the people in their inner circle. They are very open with their sexual relationships with their close friends. Jim would not be surprised if he discovered that Spock had been with both Stonn and T’Pring. He would never inquire about it though. That’s not his business.

After T’Pring leaves the room, Jim and Spock are left alone in the silence. Jim can feel Spock’s gaze heavy on him, but he keeps his own eyes firmly on the table in front of him. He feels as if Spock is studying him, learning him, taking him apart in his mind. 

At last, Spock breaks the silence. “Would you like to walk to your room with me? Our rooms are near one another.”

Jim rises to his feet. “Yes, that would be nice. I have not had a chance to learn my way around here yet.”

Spock nods and leads the way out of the dining hall. The pair walk in silence down the darkened halls of Spock’s home. The only sounds are the echoing of their footsteps on the floor, and the soft, muted swish-swish of Spock’s robe. 

When they arrive at Jim’s door, Spock turns to Jim. “Goodnight, Ambassador Kirk.”

“Please. Call me, Jim.”

Something glints in Spock’s eyes. “Then you should call me Spock.”

“Goodnight, Spock.” Jim smiles as he watches Spock disappear into his own room.


	3. Chapter 3

By midmorning, all of the crew are awake and have checked in with Bones and Chapel. The house is in a flurry as the arrival of the delegates draws nearer. Attendants are rushing around carrying platters of food and lamps to light the outdoor venue where the party will be taking place.

Jim and the rest of the crew are all dressed in their dress uniforms. The shimmering pale green of Jim’s uniform shirt looks out of place here.

The Terrans make their way out to the courtyard to prepare for the new arrivals. As Jim steps outside, he sees Spock standing still in the middle of the madness. His back is straight and his shoulders are rolled back. He’s commanding the large space, and it’s clear that he’s the most important person in the area by the way he stands.

Spock’s outfit is very similar to the one he had worn yesterday, if a bit more colorful with accents of dark purple. After looking around, Jim realizes that he is coordinating with Stonn and T’Pring. It’s likely meant to be a sign of clan solidarity. T’Pring’s skirt is longer today, but no less revealing, with slits in the front all the way up to her hips, allowing ease of movement. Stonn is more decorated today than he was yesterday. He’s traded the weapon at his back for a smaller one on his hip, and he’s wearing a robe similar to Spock’s. The look suits him. Stonn still looks every bit the fierce warrior he did yesterday, but now he appears to be more regal as well. The braids in his hair are more intricate than the one he wore yesterday. Jim entertains himself briefly by imagining the three friends sitting in a circle, braiding one another’s hair. The thought is amusing, and Jim wonders if they’ve ever done that before.

Once the procession of delegates begins to arrive, Jim and his crew stand alongside the Shikahr delegates to welcome them and be introduced. Jim is struggling to remember all of the clans, much less the delegates who represent them. Thankfully it is over soon, and then the feasting and dancing begins.

Unlike last night, this meal is something of a free-for-all. People stop by a table laden with food as they please, and fill their plates with various, colorful finger foods to eat as they walk around and mingle with the partygoers. Towards the far end of the courtyard is a fire pit around which people can dance. A group of musicians play a rhythmic, harsh sort of music that does not have the same melodic quality that T’Pring’s music did. It’s good to dance to though with drums and cymbals providing a beat. Jim spies T’Pring and Stonn there dancing in circles, contorting their bodies in a way that does not seem natural.

Jim takes advantage of the opportunity to grease some palms. Not literally, of course. The sooner Jim can identify his allies, the better. It will be easier to sway the vote if he can convince these delegates of his good intentions.

During a lull in the conversations, Jim looks around to see what his crew is up to. Uhura is standing beside two Vulcan delegates, but he’s not worried about her. Nyota is a consummate professional, and he knows that she’s reveling in the opportunity to study the language. Scotty and Chekov are over by the drinks table. They appear to be having the time of their lives, which Jim does not doubt. He only hopes they remain sober enough to do their jobs. Bones is standing near where Chapel is speaking to an older Vulcan male. He’s alone, and looking grumpy, but that doesn’t surprise Jim at all. Sulu is the furthest from Jim, and apparently he’s learning some Vulcan combat techniques.

Lost in reverie, Jim startles when Spock appears beside him.

💫💫💫

Spock approaches Jim when he sees an opening. All night long, Jim has been occupied by several of the delegates who were eager to speak to the ambassador from Earth.  
Spock has been eager to speak to him himself. Somehow this alien man has managed to capture Spock’s attention in a way that very few have before him. Spock has noticed Jim’s physical attractiveness, of course, but it’s more than that. It’s hard to put his finger on what it is, exactly. There is just something about him.

The way the firelight catches on Jim now makes something lurch deep within Spock. Despite his foreign attire and looks, Jim appears at home here in Spock’s ancestral home. Perhaps it’s something in the way he holds himself. He knows he’s a man of great importance in this setting.

Spock yearns to speak with Jim, but he has no interest in talking shop. Unfortunately, Spock doesn’t know Jim, and so he is at a loss for topics of conversation that might interest him.

As Spock comes to stand beside Jim, his eye catches on Dvir of the Regar Vulcana clan across the courtyard. Standing silently next to the Terran ambassador, Spock watches as Dvir whispers in the ear of an attendant loitering near the drinks table, and passes something that Spock can’t quite see over to him.

Spock pushes the odd interaction out of his mind and he turns to his companion. “Would you like to see the gardens?” Spock asks.

Jim turns to look at him, firelight glinting in his eyes, “I would like that very much. Lead the way.” A roguish grin crosses his face, and Spock realizes that this is the first time he has seen such an expression on Jim’s face. He finds that it suits him.

Spock leads Jim to the furthest end of the courtyard, away from the majority of the party. Nestled back here is a garden that has been carefully cultivated by several generations of Spock’s family. He is filled with an overwhelming sense of pride as he brings this newcomer into his family’s garden.

Spock watches as Jim looks around with an eager glint in his eyes. Beside him stands a man with a passion for learning, Spock can tell. It’s intriguing to watch. As they walk through the garden in silence, Jim plays the role of respectful ambassador well. It amuses Spock to see, since he can tell by the smile on his face that Jim would rather ask all he can about the native flora.

“When you were preparing for this mission, did you have any time to study our plants?” Spock asks Jim.

Spock’s companion casts his eyes down to his feet for a moment before looking over at him. “I briefly glanced over the information that we had on the plants here, but it was not information that I needed to prioritize so I didn’t get to learn as much as I would have liked.”

Spock smiles softly. “Perhaps you’ll have the opportunity to learn more while you’re here.”

Jim’s grin returns as he responds. “I certainly hope so.”

“Feel free to make use of these gardens in your spare time while you are here. My family has spent several generations cultivating this, and hardly anyone ever comes to admire it. I’d be honored if you were to spend some time here.”

“I’m honored to even be offered the option,” Jim says graciously.

It is peaceful here, Spock finds, and he is glad to have found a companion with whom he can enjoy the silence. He believes that Jim would be an ideal companion, given the chance. Based on the few conversations they’ve had, Spock believes that he would have entertaining and mentally stimulating discussions with Jim.

Spock leads Jim over to a stone bench and they sit side-by-side. It’s oddly comforting to have Jim next to him, despite the fact that they are still mostly strangers. Something in Spock’s consciousness draws him to Jim. It is unlike any feeling Spock has ever experienced before. It doesn’t make sense either. From what Spock learned about humans the last time he had interacted with them, they do not have the psionic capabilities that vulcans do. Spock’s consciousness should not be reaching out for Jim in the way that it is. At least, not as far as he knows.

The party carries on beyond the garden and, before he knows it, Spock is engaged in conversation with Jim. He loses all track of time as they discuss the differences between their cultures and planets.

Spock is fascinated by Jim’s tales of a planet of water and wildly varying terrain. Jim seems spellbound by what Spock has to say about Vulcan’s vast, harsh deserts, and incredibly ferocious animals.

They lose all track of time and, before long, the party is winding down. The delegates begin heading off to their temporary residences and the musicians pack up and leave. The attendants will be busy with cleaning up the courtyard after Spock and his guests retire to bed.

By the time Jim and Spock find their way out of the garden again, the Enterprise crew members have already disappeared for a much needed rest before tomorrow’s talks commence. Spock, once again, finds himself walking Jim back to his room.

Something in Spock rebels at having to leave Jim at his door. Something primal in him wants to follow Jim into his room. He has no idea where the impulse comes from. It doesn’t make sense, and it’s without reason. Spock does not know Jim well enough yet for that.

He stays up for a while and ruminates on these out of place feelings. Yes, Jim is an attractive man, if a little alien with his pink tinged skin and rounded ears, but Spock has no justification for his impulses regarding him.

When Spock finally succumbs to sleep, it is with the image of firelight dancing in Jim’s hazel eyes at the forefront of his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Morning dawns too soon for Jim’s liking. The talks are set to begin just after breakfast. Jim does his check-in with Bones and Chapel then makes his way to the dining hall. The Vulcan delegates will be coming to Spock’s home for the talks. There is a large meeting room in the furthest, least-used wing of the house. 

Breakfast is a quiet affair. Stonn and T’Pring are not present, and Jim assumes that they returned to their own homes last night instead of staying over at Spock’s. The crew is more subdued than usual. They aren’t nearly as rowdy. Jim chalks it up to the fact that Scotty is clearly nursing a hangover. Uhura seems perkier than she usually does, but she’s just as professional as always. 

When Jim glances over at Spock, he seems lost in thought. His dark eyes are focused on his mostly untouched plate of food. He makes a pretty picture with the way the early morning light is highlighting his pronounced cheekbones and his long, dark hair is falling over his shoulder. It’s an oddly difficult task for Jim to tear his eyes away from his host, but he knows it wouldn’t be good if he was caught staring. 

It’s not long before the Vulcan delegates begin to arrive. Stonn and T’Pring are among the first to make their way into the meeting hall. Jim finds himself beginning to feel at unease in here, The room is large with high ceilings and windows. The acoustics are likely to be terrible. He’s going to have to project his voice pretty well to be heard, despite Vulcans’ supposedly-exceptional hearing. 

Spock directs him to stand at the head of the room. There are low tables along the edges of the room with cushions placed on the floor for seating. Each clan has their own table, with another table having been brought in for the Terrans. The Shikahr clan will be sitting, thankfully, directly beside the Terrans. Jim is grateful that the three most familiar Vulcans will be seated nearby. 

After everyone has gathered and all of the Vulcans have made themselves comfortable in their seats, Jim rises to his feet to introduce himself and explain the purpose of the talks. This will be his time to make his argument, and then he will be expected to sit idly by while the Vulcans debate it.

“I am Ambassador James T. Kirk from Earth. My crew and I come here peacefully. We hold no ill intentions towards you or your people. The United Federation of Planets believes in the strength and power of the Vulcan people. We believe that an alliance would prove to be fruitful for everyone involved. You would have access to any of the Federation technology you would want, and Federation aid in any capacity that you may need. All we ask for in return is knowledge of your technology, and that you extend aid to us should we need it. Thank you for your consideration.” 

Jim breathes a sigh of relief as he settles back into his seat. That part is over at least. Now he’ll need to tackle everything else that will follow. Jim glances over at Spock, and their eyes meet. Spock offers a nod, seemingly out of approval, before facing the rest of the delegation. 

The debating has begun, and has started off strong. A delegate from Ara’Kahr is on her feet and speaking loudly about her belief that Vulcan is already strong but that any opportunity for them to grow stronger should be exploited to its fullest potential. Across the hall from her, a tall, beefy delegate from de’Khriv is yelling back at her with fire in his eyes about how he believes that Vulcan would be weakening itself by allying with anyone else. 

It goes on like this for hours until they are interrupted by attendants bringing in food. They are given a brief reprieve for the midday meal, but as soon as the attendants have whisked away the dirty dishes they are back at it again. 

It is not until darkness has fallen over the desert outside that the arguing stops. After an entire day of “talks”, which seemed to be more like “yelling”, they have yet to reach a consensus. Jim expected this to take some time, but he’s beginning to despair over how much time they will need to spend here. 

The delegates leave on their own to return to their lodgings. Jim’s crew and the Shikahr delegates return to the dining hall for dinner. It is very similar to the setting of their first meal on the planet. Jim sits beside Spock once again, and everyone is free to talk amongst themselves. 

He had noticed that Stonn was oddly quiet all day. Spock and T’Pring both offered their two cents to the delegation, both echoing the beliefs of the delegate from Ara’Kahr. Jim was pleased to hear their thoughts, and know where they stand. When he looks over at Stonn now, he is speaking in hushed tones to T’Pring, an urgent look on his face. T’Pring appears to be growing frustrated with whatever argument they are having. Judging by the look of concentration on Spock’s face, he is listening in on what his two closest companions are saying. 

Eventually, the conversation ends and T’Pring leaves the room, presumably to collect her lute. Spock turns to him with an unreadable look in his eyes. 

“What did you think of the talks today?” Spock asks.

Jim chuckles. “It was interesting. There were more delegates in favor of the Federation than I had expected.”

“Yes, it should not be very difficult for you to find allies among us. There is unrest beginning to build between the clans again. I think many of the delegates are beginning to fear that we are about to enter another feudal era. The idea is that if we join the Federation, the bond between clans will grow to be more cohesive. The additional resources we would have access to only further sweeten an already sweet deal. Unfortunately, there are those among us who seem rather eager for things to return to the way they used to be prior to the unification by Surak.” 

Jim nods. “I suppose it makes sense. Joining the Federation as a whole planet will draw your clans closer together.”

“Yes, exactly.”


	5. Chapter 5

_Knock knock knock._ The knocking on his door interrupts Jim as he’s getting ready to start his day. When he opens his door, it’s to find one of the house’s attendants on the other side. 

“Ambassador Kirk,” the attendant says, “Delegate Spock has requested your presence in the house’s entertaining room for the morning meal. He expects you to join him in ten minutes.” Before Jim can formulate a response, the attendant has turned and left down the hallway.   
Jim closes the door, and returns to pulling on his dress uniform. The silky material starts to stick to his skin after a while of wearing it due to the desert climate on Vulcan, but Jim doesn’t have much of a choice in wearing it. 

After checking over his appearance once more, Jim leaves the room and heads off in the direction of where he thinks he remembers the entertaining room being. When he arrives, it is to find Spock already lounging in a pile of cushions near a low table in the center of the room. Sunlight streams in through tall windows, casting an empyreal glow about him. It’s almost enough to make Spock seem intangible, like a specter or a god is in this room with Jim instead of his Vulcan host. 

“Please, Jim, have a seat,” Spock greets, gesturing to a group of cushions near the table. Jim lowers himself down onto the cushions. He feels uncertain here, in this intimate setting. During their prior interactions, Jim and Spock had been surrounded, or at least near others. They were never totally alone. 

Spock shatters Jim’s silent panic by leaning slightly into his space to reach a fruit sitting on a platter on the table. Spock leans back and brings the fruit to his mouth, watching Jim with a heavy gaze while he eats. Looking over at the table to avoid Spock, Jim notices a glass of plomeek tea resting in front of him. He picks it up and takes a sip just so he has something to do. 

“You must be wondering why I asked you here this morning,” Spock says finally. 

Jim looks up at his companion and lets his charming, ambassadorial smile fall into place. “Yes, I admit that I’m a bit confused here. This is a rather intimate setting.”

Spock grins broadly, his smile as bright as the sunlight shining into the room, “I assure you, I did not mean to cause you any discomfort. I am much more comfortable in this room than I am in the formal dining hall, and I thought seclusion would be best for the conversation I intend to have with you.”

“Oh?” Jim’s interest is certainly piqued by Spock’s admission. The level of vulnerability that Spock shares with him by admitting that he is not comfortable in a certain part of his home warms Jim’s chest slightly in a way he does not understand. 

Spock inclines his head. “I thought we should discuss your tactics moving forward. Jim, I would very much like to see Vulcan join the Federation.”

“I’m very glad to hear that, Spock. I think it would be a highly fruitful arrangement for both our respective parties. I’ll admit, though, that I’m a bit stumped on how to convince certain members of the Vulcan delegation to come around to our way of thinking.”

"I would suggest that you appeal to the _strength_ of Vulcans."

A smile spreads over Jim's handsome features, "I believe I can do that."

After the morning meal that Jim shared with Spock, they walk together to the meeting hall for the next round of talks. Jim expects that it will continue very similarly to the talks from yesterday. Armed with Spock’s advice on how to handle Vulcans, Jim is prepared to speak to them again at the beginning of the session with the hope that he may be able to persuade those who are still on the fence about joining the Federation. Jim isn’t as concerned with the Vulcans who are outspoken against the Federation. His tactic is to focus on the ones who could be more easily persuaded, rather than wasting time in a pointless argument. 

When Jim stands before the Vulcan delegation today, he feels much more confident, more sure of himself. Having Spock’s support has drastically impacted his peace of mind. Jim firmly believes that Spock will prove to be a useful ally in this arena. Should Jim prove to be successful here, he imagines that they would grow to be quite close once he moves to Vulcan to serve as the permanent ambassador. 

Jim doesn’t think that he’s imagining the tension growing between the two of them. Based on their interactions this morning, it seems obvious that Spock feels the same draw that Jim does. Based on Jim’s research into Vulcans, he knows that their emotions are more intense and volatile than what humans experience, so he wouldn’t be surprised if Spock is experiencing what Jim is tenfold. Unless he is mistaken, Jim is certain that Spock would back him up without fail. Though he also wouldn’t be surprised if his loyalty to Vulcan overpowers his attraction to Jim, if it can even be called that. 

"Kit-fae of Vulcan, your fears that joining with the Federation would demonstrate weakness on behalf of the planet Vulcan are unfounded. The Federation is the strongest force in the galaxy. It is true that we do not actively seek out combat, but we are not strangers to defending ourselves. Many good Starfleet officers have been lost to violence. Still, we have the best ships, the best weapons, and the best military strategists in the galaxy. All of which you would have complete access to should you choose to join us. Please consider this when making your decision."

Jim lowers himself back down to the cushion on the floor. He feels Spock’s eyes on him, and turns his head to make eye contact. A ferocity burns in Spock’s eyes that Jim had not witnessed before this moment. Spock’s gaze conveys a message of pride for him and, perhaps, admiration. Jim aims his signature grin at Spock in response. 

Over the course of the day, the gathered group is treated to arguments from Aravik of Te’Rikh, Surev of T’Paal, Elieth of Shanai’Kahr, and Ivek of Nah’namKir, amongst others. Jim is pleased to note that more delegates than yesterday seem to be leaning towards joining the Federation. He hopes that these votes can be counted on when the time comes for the delegation to make their decision.   
Once each delegate knows which way they will cast their vote, the debating will end and the votes will be counted. So far only the clan from Regar Vulcana is prepared to vote. Jim is certain that he knows where their vote will be going. Dvir, who seems to be the leader of his group, has been very outspoken on his opinion thus far.

Apart from Spock, Talok from Ara’Kahr, who spoke yesterday, seems to be the most fervent supporter of the alliance. Jim makes a mental note to take the time to build a professional relationship with her during his stay here. 

The day progresses as it did yesterday. However, after dinner, Spock disappears with T’Pring and Stonn, so Jim finds his way back to his quarters alone.   
As he prepares for bed that night, he reflects on the day’s successes. Somehow, without Jim’s permission, his mind drifts to Spock. It starts with thinking about his words during breakfast that morning, but Jim quickly loses track of what was said and, instead, thinks about the way Spock looked and the way they interacted. 

He thinks about the shine in Spock’s straight, black hair. The bit of green that rises to the tip of his pointed ear when he makes himself vulnerable. His long, elegant fingers that Jim yearns to touch, but knows would be unwelcome. 

Jim finds himself thinking about Spock in a physically intimate way that he hadn’t quite expected of himself. It surprises him enough to keep him from drifting off to sleep for another hour, by Jim’s estimate. That, paired with the low thrum of arousal in his veins, leaves Jim expecting to find himself off-kilter when he wakes in the morning.   
Eventually, though, Jim finally drifts off to sleep with the image of Spock in the early-morning light imprinted behind his eyelids. 

💫💫💫

Immediately after dinner, Spock retires with T’Pring and Stonn to Spock’s living quarters to talk about allying with the Federation. He regrets that he cannot walk with Jim this evening, but it is necessary to have this conversation with his two friends. 

Once they have settled on the cushions in the room, a glass of Vulcan port served to each of them, it is time to talk shop. The tension in the room is heavy as Spock and T’Pring both look over at Stonn. It is clear that he knows what this is about.

“Stonn, we need to discuss our vote,” T’Pring says, shattering the silence that had previously blanketed the trio.

A hardness settles on Stonn’s face. “I know how you both wish to vote. I am outnumbered here.”

“Stonn, you know that is not how our delegation does things. We all settle on a vote unanimously before letting the rest of the delegates know that we are ready,” Spock says.

T’Pring settles her hand on Stonn’s shoulder. She is likely pushing reassuring emotions at him since the tension leaves Stonn’s body after she initiates the touch. 

“Why are you both in favor of joining the Federation?” Stonn asks.

“Vulcan already possesses great strength on its own,” Spock responds, “but it is clear to T’Pring and I that we would only grow stronger should we decide to join the Federation. We would gain access to a wealth of knowledge and military technology with which we can better defend ourselves. We may be asked to assist in battle against enemies of the Federation from time to time, but that would only serve to settle us. Vulcans have always excelled and found comfort in combat, but since the unification of the clans, we have not had reason to fight. I think the tension is starting to tear our people apart. 

Allying with the Federation would give us new enemies to fight and would help to bring us closer together as a society.”

“Vulcan is strong,” T’Pring says, “but the Federation is an immensely powerful entity in the galaxy. If we do not ally with them now, we open ourselves up to conflict with them later on. They have access to more resources than we could even imagine. As much as I am loath to admit it, I doubt Vulcan would survive that fight.”

Something settles in Stonn’s eyes then, a sort of resolve that Spock recognizes in his friend. It is the same resolve that came over him in their youth when Spock was a target for bullying by their peers, and Spock knows they have won him over. When that look comes over Stonn, it is clear that he has his friends’ backs.


	6. Chapter 6

Based on the way the day started, Jim would have expected it to continue normally. He was not at all prepared for what would happen later on in the day. At lunch, Jim sits next to Talok instead of Spock, as much as he misses the man’s presence beside him. She ends up being immensely interested in conversation with him, more so than other Vulcans he has encountered thus far. Should this endeavor prove to be successful, Jim thinks they could be friends if he were on the planet more permanently. Talok is from the coastal city of Ara’Kahr but she’s in ShiKahr at least once a year for the summit, and it would be nice to have a friend here other than Spock.

After talking to her, Jim discovers that she’s very interested in the technology the Federation has to offer to Vulcan. Her home city was the site of one of the worst battles in Vulcan history. She hopes that, with the Federation’s resources, they’ll be able to restore the city to its former glory and make it the hub of trading Talok knows that Ara’Kahr has the potential to be. The midday meal continues amiably until it’s time for them to return to the meeting hall to resume the talks.

While Nu’Val of Chi’Ri is describing how he believes that a Vulcan-Federation alliance would bring great prosperity to Vulcan, a shout is heard from the table where the delegates from Ara’Kahr sit. Jim leaps to his feat when he realizes that one of Spock’s own attendants is attacking Talok with a primitive looking knife.

Suddenly, more attackers, who appear to be from outside Spock’s own household, flood the hall. Jim looks around and notices that they are heading for delegates who were outspoken in their desire to join the Federation. It occurs to him that this is a politically-fueled attack. Just as he realizes this, a group of the attackers advance on Jim’s own group.

“Keep your phasers on stun!” Jim orders his crew. “Down as many attackers as you can, but do not kill them! We will leave their own government to judge them!” His crew is quick to respond to the order, and their Starfleet training kicks in. The group that was headed for them is out of the way soon after. Jim looks towards where Spock, T’Pring, and Stonn were sitting and sees that they are each engaged in combat, but seem to be holding their own well enough.

Jim is momentarily distracted by the sight of Spock in battle. The fierce look on his face sets fire to Jim’s blood. He appears to be a majestic warrior as his hair flows around him with his movements, and the light from the windows casts a halo on him. He’s brought back to the present when he is knocked to the ground by a Vulcan slashing at him with a lirpa.

💫💫💫

Once Spock is clear of oncoming attackers, his first instinct is to check on Jim. A combination of fear and fury fills him when he sees that Jim is both injured and struggling. His shirt has been torn open by his attacker’s lirpa, and red blood oozes from the wound down a pink-flushed chest and stomach, and Spock notices that his phaser has been knocked out of his hand and kicked away in the struggle. He quickly rushes to Jim’s aid. He advances on Jim’s attacker from behind and downs him quickly with the nerve pinch.

After helping Jim up, Spock looks around and sees that the majority of the attackers have been defeated. They have either been knocked unconscious by the Federation phasers, or slain by the Vulcans who are present. Relief replaces the fear that was fueling him before and he returns his attention to Jim, concerned by his injuries.

“How severe are your wounds, Jim?” Spock asks.

“It’s nothing Bones can’t fix with a dermal regenerator.”

Spock raises an eyebrow at him, “You refer to your Dr. McCoy as ‘Bones’?”

A bright chuckle escapes Jim’s lips. “Yes, I do. It’s a story that I won’t bore you with though, Mr. Spock.”

Before Spock can reply, Talok approaches them. He had noticed how Jim had sat beside her today and conversed with her over the mid-day meal. It does not surprise him that she would come to see about her new friend. From what Spock knows of Talok, she is loyal to those she sees as worthy. She must consider Jim to be a companion to her, then.

“Ambassador Kirk, are you alright?” She asks, concern written in the drawing of her eyebrows, and in the sad quality of her pretty features.

“I assure you, Kevet’Dutar Talok, I am quite alright.”

She inclines her head towards Jim, her focus solely on him. “Would you permit me to touch you, Ambassador Kirk?”

Confusion crosses Jim’s face at the same time that jealous fury rips through Spock’s belly. He has not yet shared a touch with Jim, and yet Spock’s subconscious seems to have laid claim to that part of Jim. Whenever they are alone together, Spock’s fingers tingle with the need to share in the ozh’esta with him. He craves the feeling of Jim’s subconscious washing over his own, to show Jim how close they can be. He has held back, though, for the sake of propriety, which he knows Terrans value. Clearly, Talok has no such reservations.

“You may,” Jim grants permission. Spock barely reins in the fury raging within him, though he is sure it must show on his face. Neither Jim nor Talok are looking at him, however. As soon as Talok’s hand comes in contact with Jim’s face, the Terran ambassador’s eyes flutter closed, and Talok gazes even more intently at him.

Spock is drawn in by the look on Jim’s face. Something squeezes tight within him as he yearns to be the cause of that look. It is clear that Talok is using her telepathy to soothe Jim. Spock only wishes he had thought of it before she did.

The moment is, thankfully, broken by Dr. McCoy rushing over to tend to Jim.

“What the hell did you get yourself into, Jim?” Dr. McCoy practically yells as he advances on them. Talok is startled enough to remove her hand from his face.

A smile crosses Jim’s face as he looks over at his friend, “I promise you, it’s not that bad. It looks much worse than it actually is.” Bones rolls his eyes and grumbles incoherently under his breath as he sets to work on Jim. After tending to the immediate wounds, Dr. McCoy takes Jim back to the space Spock gave him to set up his medical equipment so that he can do a more thorough check of Jim’s state.  
After they disappear out the door, Talok looks to Spock. She opens her mouth as if she’s preparing to speak, but she must think better of it because she remains silent. Spock fixes her with a jealous glare before he leaves to meet back up with Stonn and T’Pring.


	7. Chapter7

💫💫💫

After the attack, all of the dutar who did not require immediate medical attention were told to return to their separate kelek, and to stay there until their presence was required again. The dutar-latva was put on hold until the shikh-orna from Shikahr determined that it was safe to resume the talks. The attackers who were not killed during the fight were detained by the V’kor in Shikahr. Stonn, T’Pring, and Spock gathered privately to discuss the recent turn of events.

Spock sits in thoughtful silence while Stonn and T’Pring talk to one another, hardly noticing Spock’s stony disposition.

“I know who the orchestrator of all of this is,” says Spock, halting the conversation of his two friends.

T’Pring’s brow draws close, “Who do you believe it to be?”

“Dvir.” Shocked silence fills the room at Spock’s calm reply. “I remember seeing him conduct suspicious activity at the banquet, but it did not appear to be anything to be concerned about at the time.”

“What was it that you saw?” Stonn asks.

“Dutar Dvir,” Spock began, “was handing money off to one of the dvinsu. It appeared to be a business meeting of some sort, but I did not see anything more incriminating than that.”  
T’Pring goes silent and stares down at her hands. Spock and Stonn recognize this pose, and know that she is contemplating the information she has. This is what she does when deciding on a vote. The two men wait patiently for her.

“Dutar Dvir has not been supportive of joining the Federation ,and has been very vocal about his opinion over the course of the dutar-latva,” she says, finally. “I believe that it was his plan all along to thwart a friendly relationship with the Federation either with his vocal arguments or with violence. When he could not sway many of the shikh-orna, he resorted to the violent slaying of those he did not agree with.”

“I believe that you are correct, T’Pring,” Spock says.

“The question now,” Stonn says, “is what do we do about it?”

“We will reveal his misdeeds to the shikh-orna,” Spock responds, a determined expression taking over his countenance. “If we execute this correctly, we should be able to use it to our advantage in winning over the vote as well.”

“By revealing his transgressions, many of the Shikh-orna will be enraged by the fact that one of our own could have behaved so disgustingly towards us. We can use that emotional response to suggest that we not vote for the outcome he wanted,” T’Pring adds.

“I imagine this will turn out well for us,” Stonn decides, a mischievous smirk spreading across his face.

💫💫💫

Jim is resting in his room after being checked over by Bones - Doctor’s orders - when there is a knock on his door. He rises from where he was laying in idle contemplation, and crosses to the door to see who’s come to visit him. He can’t hold back the grin that spreads across his face when he sees Spock standing on the other side of the door.

“Jim,” Spock greets, “may I come in?”

“Of course,” Jim responds, standing aside to allow Spock to enter.

Jim is startled to find Spock standing so closely to him when he turns around. With less than a foot of space between them, Jim is struggling to form a coherent thought. The look in Spock’s eyes as he gazes at Jim is intense.

“We know who orchestrated the attack,” Spock says, finally.

Interest sparks in Jim’s hazel eyes. “You do?”

Spock nods. “He is one of the dutar.”

“You’re kidding,” Jim says.

Spock is visibly confused, his eyebrows drawing close. “Why would I make a joke about this matter?”

“That’s not what I- You know what? Nevermind. Continue, please.” Jim waves his hand towards Spock, gesturing for him to carry on explaining.

“Stonn, T’Pring, and I have a plan for handling him. We intend to expose him to the shikh-orna.”

“And you think that will be enough to put a stop to all of this?” Jim asks.

Spock nods. “After his transgressions have been revealed, the shikh-orna will call for his immediate removal. Because we had offworlders present when the incident occurred, he will be charged with dishonoring Vulcan. This should work out in our favor in the vote for joining the Federation.”

“That’s great, Spock!” Jim exclaims, a grin spreading wide across his handsome face. Spock is entranced by that smile.

Spock inhales sharply before continuing to speak. “There is one other matter I wanted to discuss with you, Jim.”

“Oh? What is it?”

“Do you understand the implications of what happened between you and Talok earlier?” Spock asks.

Jim shakes his head minutely, “I’ll admit to you that I don’t.”

Spock sighs, “I thought as much. Earlier, when Talok touched your face, she was connecting with your psi points. She gained access to your mind that way, and was able to calm your emotions. In our culture, mind melding is incredibly intimate. It is one of the most severely punished crimes to enter another’s mind without their consent. This sort of telepathic interaction is usually reserved for family members, close friends, and bondmates. By giving Talok access to your mind, you may have suggested to her that you are… available.”

Jim smirks at that. “Am I not available? I don’t have anyone waiting for me back home.”

Spock startles and takes a step back, looking distraught, “I did not mean to imply that-”

Jim huffs a laugh, “Spock, it’s fine. I knew what you meant.” He pauses for a moment to consider before deciding to continue, “Would you mind much if I wasn’t available?”

“What exactly are you asking, Jim?”

Jim rubs his face and looks away from Spock, “I suppose I’m asking if... you would be jealous.”

Spock begins to smile, moving back towards Jim. “I was envious of Talok when you gave her access to your mind. Is that enough of an answer for you?”

“Well, yes. I suppose that it is.”

Spock reaches his hand towards Jim. “May I?”

Curious, Jim gives Spock consent to proceed. Spock gently lifts one of Jim’s hands. Manipulating Jim’s hand, Spock gently caresses his fingers and the back of his hand with his own index and middle fingers.

“This is one of the ways that we show affection here. It is the ozh’esta,” Spock explains.

Jim nods. “May I show you one of the ways we show affection on Earth?” Spock nods, dropping their hands. Jim steps closer and tilts his face up towards Spock’s. He brings the other man’s face closer to his, and closes the distance between their lips. They stay that way for several moments before Jim parts his lips slightly, and begins to really kiss Spock.

What starts out slow and gentle quickly turns into something more passionate as Spock takes control away from Jim. The Vulcan grabs Jim’s waist, hauling him closer. Jim gives as good as he gets, tangling his fingers in Spock’s long hair, and moaning unabashedly into the other man’s mouth. Eventually, the two separate to suck in air, their chests heaving from the exertion.

“You’re very good at that,” Jim comments.

Spock smirks, “You are as well. I hope that we might do that again.”

“Oh, I’m sure we will.”


	8. Chapter 8

Later that evening, a dvinsu comes by to notify Jim that his presence and that of his his crew has been requested at an emergency gathering of the shikh-orna. Jim assumes that Spock is planning on initiating the plan they had discussed earlier. 

The Terrans walk together towards the council room. Every step closer feels heavier to Jim. If he’s right, and he thinks that he is, what’s about to take place could be a pivotal point in both Federation and Vulcan history. This knowledge weighs heavy on Jim. There’s so much good the Federation could do in this galaxy with the aid of the Vulcans. And, selfishly, Jim thinks of Spock.

Something changed between them earlier. There is no doubt about it. What they shared was intimate. While Jim has been “intimate” with many others in his life, nothing has ever felt quite like that. Even with Talok. Spock seemed to fit inside Jim’s head, almost as if he belonged there. If this meeting turns out in their favor, Jim and Spock may have the opportunity to further explore this new development in their personal relationship. Perhaps, it could come to be something. 

Jim doesn’t quite know what this means to a Vulcan but he sure knows what it means to him. Whatever this is he has with Spock feels permanent. Like it’s meant to be. It seems like the forces at work in the universe put them together. He’ll have to remember to talk to Spock about this later.

Right now, Jim needs to focus on what is about to happen. 

The Terrans are the last group to enter and they head straight to their usual table, which has been left vacant for them. Jim looks around and notices that 

As soon as everyone is settled, Spock rises to address the kit-fae.

“We, the dutar of Shi-kahr, believe we know who the purveyor of today’s events is.” The silence in the room grows heavy. None of the vulcans move or make a sound.To the untrained eye, it would seem that their demeanor is unchanged. However, Jim is skilled at reading people, and he can tell that they are hanging onto the edge of their seats due to the suspenseful tone Spock has set. “Dutar Dvir of Regar Vulcana has never been in favor of joining the Federation. He could have respectfully cast his vote just as the rest of us are prepared to do. Instead, he has chosen to bring disgrace to the Vulcan kit-fae. Surak united us as a people long ago. However, when we are visited by off-worlders and given the chance to show what an exemplary people we are, Dvir organized the deliberate assasination of several of our own people, myself included. What sort of image of Vulcan does this demonstrate to the Federation delegates? It certainly does not show that we are a people who stand strong in our unity. While we were divided we were weak. We, as a Vulcan people, are stronger now that we are together. We will only gain strength should we vote to join the Federation. Dutar Dvir is weak. He knows that he is weak and he resents those of us who are strong and who intend to vote to make our people stronger.”

Dvir jumps to his feet, looking every bit the part of the outraged Vulcan. “This is ridiculous! You honestly believe that we would be stronger for joining the Federation? Joining the Federation only demonstrates to those that would be our enemies that we are weak!”

T’Pring rises now. “Part of showing strength is recognizing when we are better off getting help from another. The Federation is undoubtedly the strongest force in this galaxy. Should we make an enemy of them, Vulcan would surely find its ruin.” 

The voices of the other Vulcans begin to clamor in rage, all of it directed at Dvir. It seems that Vulcans do not take kindly to having their planet disgraced in front of off-worlders.   
“Svep-dvinsu,” Spock orders, “take Dutar Dvir into custody. We will let the v’kor handle him.” Two guards step away from the wall and advance on Dvir. Each guard grabs one of his arms. Dvir struggles, but against the strength of two beefy Vulcan guards, he is no match. 

“I believe now would be an adequate time to take the final vote,” T’Pring suggests before returning to her seat. 

Spock nods, “Very well.” 

The vote proceeds, with Spock in charge of calling for the vote and T’Pring making notes regarding which delegates voted for what. In the end, the vote turns out in favor of the Federation.

💫💫💫

It’s difficult for Spock to conceal his excitement and urgency as he makes his way to Jim’s quarters, so he does not bother. He had not told the Terran ambassador to expect him, but, he hopes, after their earlier interactions, he’ll be welcomed nevertheless. 

When Jim opens the door to allow Spock into his quarters, he is struck by how soft Jim looks. He’s obviously dressed down for bed. His feet are bare and his clothing is much more casual than anything Spock has seen him wear beyond this room. 

“Apologies. I did not wake you up, did I?” Spock asks.

Jim shakes his head, “No, you didn’t. This is a welcome surprise. Please, come in.” Jim moves out of the way to allow Spock to enter. Spock deliberately brushes Jim's fingers in greeting as he moves past him. The action brings a soft smile to Jim’s face. 

“Is there something I can do for you, Spock?” Jim inquires.

Spock smiles down at the Terran in front of him, “I only wanted to be in your presence. It’s rather lonely in my quarters, especially when I knew you were alone in your own quarters.”

Jim steps forward, into Spock’s space, and tangles their fingers together, “Would you like to continue what we started earlier?” 

A predatory gleam glints in Spock’s eyes as he pulls Jim even closer, “I would like that very much.” 

Spock’s not quite sure who moves first. All he knows is that he’s attacking Jim’s mouth ferociously and Jim is giving as good as he gets. Spock lets go of Jim’s hand and fits his hands on the Terran’s waist, hauling him closer and pressing their bodies together from shoulder to groin. 

Jim pulls away from Spock’s mouth, gasping for air, “Shall we move this to the bed?”

Spock raises an eyebrow, “Lead the way, Jim.”


	9. Chapter 9

Sunlight is streaming in through the large, floor-to-ceiling windows when Jim wakes up. Immediately, he notices the cool, heavy body draped over his. Jim smiles as he thinks on the previous day. No one was severely injured in the attack, Vulcan decided to join the Federation, and Jim had a truly wonderful evening with Spock. He hadn’t expected for the Vulcan to visit him that night, but it was certainly a most welcome surprise. Spock turned out to be a tender, passionate lover. He’s very generous in bed. Jim hadn’t quite expected that either, but it made for a memorable night. 

Jim rolled over to take a look at Spock and was shocked to see that he was already awake and watching Jim. A smirk stretched over Spock’s handsome features. He made a lovely picture here, in bed with Jim. His long, dark hair fanned out over the pillows and his skin shone in the early morning light. Jim wants to remember this forever. Even better, he’d like to wake up to this for the rest of his life.

That thought came quickly and unbidden, and Jim didn’t quite know what to make of it. Something about Spock just feels right, he knows that much.  
“Good morning, Jim. Did you sleep well?”

Jim smiled, moving to take Spock’s hand from where it was laying on top of the sheets, “Yes, I did. Very well. How long have you been awake?”

“Four hours and two minutes,” Spock replies, “Vulcans do not require as much sleep as humans seem to. I was loath to leave you alone in bed, so I decided to stay here and lay with you until you woke up.” 

“I’m glad you chose to stay, Spock.” 

Spock leans forward, then, and captures Jim’s lips in a gentle kiss. 

“I should contact my superiors,” Jim says, pulling away. 

Spock runs his fingers over Jim’s cheek in a caress. “I’ll send for some food then. I’d like to spend some more time with you, if you’re amenable.”

“I would like that,” Jim says in response. Truthfully, he’d like to spend as much time in Spock’s presence as he can before he’s ordered back to Earth. 

Spock rises from the bed and goes in search of his clothes. Jim takes advantage of the view and spends the few minutes that Spock spends undressed admiring his lover’s physique.  
Once Spock has called for food, Jim also decides to get dressed so that he can avoid scarring the poor dvinsu who brings the food and sending Spock into yet another jealous rage. While he is flattered by Spock’s reaction at Jim’s moment with Talok, he would rather it not be repeated. 

All too soon, Jim and Spock are interrupted by the dvnisu and the arrival of their breakfast. They sit next to one another, with Jim leaning up against Spock, to eat. The meal passes quickly and is filled with meaningful glances, gentle touches, and plenty of meaningless chatter. Jim is glad to have Spock’s company and wishes to spend as much time with his new lover as possible before he departs for Earth. 

After breakfast, Spock excuses himself to get started on his work for the day. Apparently, he has a lot of official paperwork to do now that Vulcan has voted to join the Federation and Dvir has been dealt with. It’s alright because Jim has his own official matters to attend to. 

Jim sits down at the desk with his PADD and starts a call with Admiral Pike and Admiral Nogura. He tells them a brief summary of the negotiations that took place and the corresponding terrorist incident. Pike and Nogura are pleased with Jim’s success and congratulate him on the step forward for his career. He’s given new orders to have all of the information collected by his crew sent to Starfleet. Plans are set for Jim and his crew to return to the Enterprise, which had remained in orbit around Vulcan during the talks, at the beginning of the next day on Vulcan and to set course for Earth immediately. While Jim expected for these to be his orders, he’s beginning to feel melancholy at the prospect of having to leave Spock. Jim sends messages to each member of his crew that is on planet with him and calls up to the Enterprise to notify them of the orders. 

There is a methodology to the way Jim packs and he sinks into it easily, focusing on his task instead of the fact that, in less than 24 hours, he will be leaving behind his new lover and the planet he’d just begun to get accustomed to.

Time passes quickly, despite the fact that Jim finds himself scrambling to hold onto his remaining hours on Vulcan. Soon enough, Spock is knocking on his door, holding a tray of food. Jim lets him in and they settle down to eat together in each other's company. 

“I apologize that I could not share the midday meal with you,” Spock says.

Jim holds the Vulcan’s gaze and grabs his hand. “It’s alright, Spock. You were busy. I understand what it’s like to lead the life of a politician, after all.”

Spock chuckles, glancing down at their intertwined fingers, “I suppose you would. Have you received your orders?”

Jim swallows, “We leave first thing tomorrow morning.”

“This is our last night together then.”

“For now, at least. I hope that I’ll be sent here as the Federation ambassador for Vulcan. Then you’d have to put up with me all the time,” Jim says, forcing a smile.

“You say that as if it’ll be a hardship, ashaya.” Spock strokes Jim’s cheek. “I will be waiting for you, Jim.” 

That night, when they make love, both men cling tightly to their lover. Sweet words are shared in the air between them. Jim would be lying if he said that he’d ever experienced anything as _real_ or important as this before. Spock fills his mind in the same way that he fills his body. Warmth and light swirl together inside of Jim’s chest, feeling as if he’s about to burst from the feeling of it.

Afterwards, Spock holds Jim to his chest while they drift off into sleep together. 

When Jim wakes, it is to find that Spock stayed with him the way he had the day before. Despite not needing as much sleep, the Vulcan remained tangled up in bed with his lover. 

They wash and dress quickly, knowing that there is little time left before the party will be expected to beam up. A dvinsu brings breakfast for the two of them and Jim and Spock eat together again. Spock’s hand lingers on Jim’s thigh for as long as they are seated at the table, almost as if he’s afraid that Jim is already gone and needs to remind himself. 

Jim and Spock walk together, fingers tangled, to the beam up point. Jim steps forward, about to join his crew, when he’s yanked back by a very insistent Vulcan.

“Spock, what-” Jim is cut off when Spock kisses him soundly. He takes the opportunity to slide their fingers together as well. 

“This is not surprising at all,” says T’Pring from where she is standing behind the couple.

Spock pulls away from Jim, “I will be here to welcome you when you return, ashaya.”

Jim nods, unable to form words. Something passes between them, and Spock releases Jim’s hand so that he can go join his crew. 

Spock is the last thing Jim sees before he’s beamed up.


	10. Chapter 10

_6 months later_

It took some finagling on Jim’s part, but he managed to convince his superiors that he was suited for the job as the permanent ambassador to Vulcan. Jim and Spock hadn’t kept in close contact in the months of them being apart, with both of them being busy, but Jim did take the time to write to Spock and let him know that he would soon be living on Vulcan and would be establishing the embassy in Shikahr. Spock wrote back and, though he didn’t say very much, let Jim know that he was eagerly awaiting his arrival. 

Now, the ship that is taking Jim, and the people necessary for the establishment of the Federation alliance, to Vulcan is entering orbit around the planet. Spock assured Jim that he would be waiting with T’Pring and Stonn to welcome him back to Vulcan. 

Thanks to Spock, a home has been secured for him in Shikahr, though Jim isn’t quite sure where it’s located. 

The closer they get to reuniting, the more nervous Jim becomes. What if Spock has changed his mind about Jim during his absence? 

Soon, Jim is beaming down and finds out that his fears were completely unfounded. As soon as Jim materializes, he has his arms full of muscular Vulcan. 

“Jim,” Spock breathes, a grin stretching his face. The Vulcan looks at Jim as if he can hardly believe that he’s really here.

“Welcome back, Ambassador Kirk,” greets T’Pring from where she’s standing behind Spock. Stonn nods solemnly in Jim’s direction. 

“I am pleased to be back, Dutar T’Pring,” Jim responds. 

The group heads into Spock’s home, but, once they enter, Stonn and T’Pring say their goodbyes and head in a different direction from Jim and Spock. Spock takes Jim’s hand and guides him down a familiar hall, in the direction of Spock’s room-and the room Jim inhabited the last time he was here. 

“Oh, will I be staying in the same room as my last visit tonight?” Jim asks.

Spock pauses, “You may, if you’d like. I didn’t want to assume, but I had hoped you would like to stay with me in my room tonight. It is up to you, of course.”

“Spock, I would love to stay with you tonight.”

Spock breathes a sigh of relief, “I am glad.”

Together, they enter Spock’s room.   
It’s bigger than the room Jim had, though it’s furnished similarly. There are personal touches here and there to show that someone _lives_ here. On the table, near the windows on the far wall, is a spread of food, clearly meant to be the couple’s evening meal. Jim follows Spock over and, together, they settle down into the cushions on the floor surrounding the table. 

With the waning light from the windows, the room is mostly lit by the sconces on the wall. The flickering firelight casts a romantic glow about the room. Jim is leaned up against Spock’s side as he sips his Vulcan port. 

“I found a home for you within the city,” Spock says, “But you are welcome to reside here, if you wish.”

Jim sits up at that and turns so that he can meet Spock’s eyes. “Would I be living here as your… partner?” Jim asks carefully.

“I would like to eventually take you to be my bondmate, Jim. I will wait until you are ready.”

“And if I am never ready?”

“Then I will give you companionship for as long as you would like it,” Spock says.

Jim smiles. “I would be honored to reside here with you, Spock. I would like to know what I would be getting myself into by bonding with you before I agree to it, though.”

Spock reaches for Jim’s hand, bringing their fingers together in a kiss, “ I understand, ashaya.”


End file.
